Grass catchers for attachment to self-propelled commercial walk-behind power mowers are known in the art. Typically, grass catchers have been designed so that they can only be attached to the mower adjacent a side grass discharge opening when an additional support bracket is affixed to the cutter deck. The need to attach additional bracketry to the mower is undesirable and burdensome. Still further, certain prior art catchers and mowers are designed such that the catcher can only be attached to the cutter deck of a mower if the chute deflector is removed from the mower.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a grass catcher which is designed in a manner such that for certain types of walk-behind mowers, there is no need to provide additional bracketry prior to grass catcher attachment. In alternative embodiments, such a catcher can also be mounted to the side of stand-on zero turning mowers. There is also a need in the art for a grass catcher design which when utilized with certain types of mowers eliminates the need to remove a chute deflector prior to grass catcher attachment.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, accompanied by certain illustrations.